


救赎第二部30章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部30章

第30章 

　　宫门缓缓打开，阳光透过缝隙照射进来，如一张慢慢铺开的绚丽的金纸。

　　旭凤端坐于案前，仙侍们正在小心翼翼给他戴上头冠，整理大婚礼服。高挺的鼻梁、飞扬的眉眼、彤艳的唇瓣，那是一张艳丽而霸气的脸。

　　“凤娃，我的凤娃啊！”丹朱哭着扑了进来，泪眼汪汪的看着旭凤，“老夫终于等到这一日了。”

　　“叔父。”旭凤将手肘搭在曲起的膝上，侧身睨他，“您是主婚人，可别弄脏了衣袖。”

　　“哎。”丹朱掏出帕子，摁在鼻端用力擤了一把鼻涕。“凤娃啊，叔父问你一句话。”他定定看着旭凤，“你嫁给润玉，可是真心？”

　　旭凤好似听到了什么笑话，唇角勾起，“叔父糊涂，明明是他嫁我。”

　　丹朱眉间拢起的褶子沟壑分明，紧得足以夹死一只苍蝇。“莫要打岔，老实回答。”他左右看了看，大声道：“你们先退下，我和凤娃有要事相商。”

　　那些仙侍一脸为难，两眼看着旭凤听他示下，见他微微点头，才躬身鱼贯而出。

　　丹朱又靠近了些，压低了声音道：“若是润玉逼你，叔父即刻就带你回魔界。”

　　旭凤见他一副如临大敌的模样，既好笑又感动。“没有，他没有逼我。我们两情相悦，一切皆是我自愿。”

　　丹朱盯着他，双眼眨也不眨，“当真？”

　　旭凤斩钉截铁，“千真万确。”

　　丹朱长长出了一口气，恢复了往常的惫懒模样，“那就好，那就好。虽说润玉心机深沉，但我也看得出来他对你确实情根深种。你是我的侄儿，他也是我的侄儿，亲上加亲，好得很，好得很。”

　　旭凤手指轻轻在膝上敲击，如弹奏琴弦，“叔父向来不喜润玉，如今能这般想，旭凤实在高兴。”凤眸一抬，轻轻的道：“润玉聪慧太过，思虑太重……还望叔父日后能多多开导，别让他执着偏狭，生出心魔。”

　　丹朱一口应下，“这是自然，这是自然！”忽然觉得不对，奇怪的道：“你说的话比我管用一百倍，你怎不自己去劝？”

　　他这叔父在旭凤心中分量颇重，但在润玉心中却实在没有什么分量。记得当初润玉为了强娶锦觅追到花界，拔出赤霄与他动手，可没半点心软。

　　旭凤避而不答，目光越过丹朱看向宫外，忽然一笑，“你来了。”

　　“天帝。”丹朱回头望去，见润玉金冠云袍，昂然站在宫门外。

　　润玉的眼中没有丹朱，只有旭凤。他缓缓走来，眼中满是惊艳、痴狂、迷恋。“旭儿，你真美。”夜神大殿饱读诗书，满腹经纶，但此时此刻除了“美”这一字，就再想不出其余词汇了。

　　旭凤伸手搭在天帝掌上，云纹衣摆缓缓展开，随着走动，如水般滑过白玉地面。雪白的衣摆末端是织女用红霞精心织就的火焰，一簇簇，一束束,像极了开得荼蘼的凤凰花，又像恣意舒展的凤凰羽翼。

　　润玉含笑看着他，庄重的执起他的手，走出璇玑宫，踏上云路，穿过前来观礼的六界诸仙，往九霄云殿行去。

　　九千九百九十九万朵盛放之花编成长毯，将纯白无瑕的云路妆点得炫丽缤纷，霞光祥云从天上倾泻而下，仙女挥动帛带在空中翩翩起舞。

　　九霄云殿内酒水坛坛，花香馥郁。天帝和魔尊携手降下云端，并肩立于殿前。

　　刹那间，仙乐齐响，天籁奏鸣。百鸟绕梁而飞，仙鹤交颈起舞。

　　殿内六界大能齐齐起身，颔首轻笑，目送二人走至殿首。

　　天帝乌眉水眼，面容雅润。魔尊凤眸彤唇，姿容绝世。一般的气度高华，一般的尊贵无伦。

　　周遭众人脸上满是喜色，啧啧称赞：“好一对璧人。”

　　而丹朱脸上的喜色自然比众人更甚，他身着一身红衣立在殿首，笑得见牙不见眼。

　　“新人拜天地。”

　　两人携手向苍茫天空拜了一拜，复起身，转而向诸位青面獠牙的阎罗一拜。

　　“新人拜高堂！”

　　太微已逝，两人便携手向着荼姚缓缓下拜。昔日的天后，今日的母神依然一脸高傲，但她眼中打转的泪珠已将她的喜悦展露无疑。

　　“起来，起来。”她虚虚抬起右手，一行清泪缓缓滑落脸颊。

　　“新人交拜！”

　　这一拜下去便是礼成，两人着的都是男式婚服，头上也未顶着大红喜帕。听到这句话，霎时间想到昔日过往。重重恩怨缭绕心头，万般言语哽在喉头，除了四目相对竟都说不出话来。

　　丹朱见他们迟迟未动，不由得心头一紧。

　　天帝魔尊虽然都各自举行过大婚，但一个逼宫夺位血溅华堂，一个当众抢亲身受重伤，都不是什么值得回味的好事。忍不住用力咳嗽了一声，压低了声音提醒，“陛下、尊上，该交拜了。”

　　魔尊却听而不闻，他凝视着天帝，笑得温馨，“润玉，经历了这么多事，你就没有什么要和我说的？”

　　天帝温柔看着他，亦回以暖暖一笑，“旭儿，无论前路如何，我都与你携手同行。”

　　两人缓缓拜倒，当直起身时，周遭掌声雷动，殿上金光大作，神谕明晓六界。

　　“礼成！”丹朱将这两个字念得无比悠长，尾音还打着颤。他回头看向荼姚，只见荼姚的眼眶已然红透，泪水如断了线的珍珠簌簌而下。

　　忽然殿门被一股惊风撞开，诸仙回头，魔尊天帝面色一凝，齐齐看了过去。

　　只见燎原君战袍染血，手执长剑，从殿外大步而来。

　　“尊上。”他单膝跪倒，声音沙哑，“邪祟出忘川，我军拼死坚守，死伤惨重。”

　　魔尊眸中红光一闪，喜色褪尽，满身肃杀。“润玉，我先行一步，你调拨大军，随后增援。”说罢化作火凤原身，舒展双翼从众人头顶掠过，冲出九霄云殿直直飞向南天门。

　　此时的魔界已成了炼狱。尸骸如山，遍地鲜血。千万年水波不兴的忘川河上，黑雾缭绕，腥风阵阵。其上电闪雷鸣，天空如墨。

　　卞城王与十二魔将布下阵法，立起结界，咬牙抗住已涌到岸边的滚滚黑烟。他们身后就是怡丰平原，一马平川，无险可守。若让那些邪祟过了忘川，整个魔界便岌岌可危。

　　能够幸存下来的都是魔界大能，六界中的佼佼者，可是他们联手布下的结界也挡不住那些黑雾。只见它们如藤蔓般沿着屏障缠绕而上，如丝如缕，缓缓渗透。

　　岩魔高大的身躯晃了晃，左膝重重跪在地上，哇的一声喷出一口鲜血。

　　其余魔将头上汗珠滚滚而下，屏气凝神，全力施为，不敢怠慢。

　　结界发出阵阵悲鸣，先被破开一点芒星，接着便以那点为中心，裂缝如蛛网般四散蔓延开去。

　　咔擦，咔擦，在众魔绝望的目光中，结界轰然崩塌。

　　“顶住。”卞城王一声大吼，挥剑往腕上一割，魔血喷洒，化作一片火焰阻住了邪祟。

　　他们听到怨魂在火中发出凄厉的嚎叫，焰舌翻卷间黑影闪动。

　　众魔松了口气，鎏英一鞭将十几个魃打得灰飞烟灭，“父王！”她回身望去，却被那一幕惊得肝胆俱裂。

　　一道黑光从烟雾中电射而出，贯穿了卞城王心口。他如一尾濒死的鱼，整个人被高高挑起悬于半空，鲜血顺着身体蜿蜒而下，滴滴答答落在地上。

　　众魔怒极，拼尽最后一点真元朝那片黑雾打去。鎏英却比他们更快，火光鞭影驱散黑雾，她牢牢将卞城王抱在怀里。

　　“父王，父王！”她哭着大声呼唤，但怀中之人已无法回应她，内丹破碎，身躯缓缓消散。

　　周遭黑雾犹如闻到血食的豺狼，沿着地面悄悄卷来，企图在卞城王完全消散前夺了他的躯壳。

　　鎏英发出一声悲鸣，化出火焰将卞城王尸身团团裹住，须臾之后再无半点痕迹。

　　这正是魔族大军守不住忘川的根本原因。无孔不入、打不散、杀不死还在其次，最可怕的是它们不仅能伤人，还能夺舍。

　　即使明知那只是一具残躯，即使明知藏在那副皮囊下的是邪祟，但如何能毫不留情的挥下手中兵刃？

　　亲眼看着家人朋友死去，然后亲眼看着他们变成敌人，最后再一次次举起手中的武器斩向他们。

　　父母杀子女、丈夫杀妻子、朋友杀朋友……

　　那是何等心痛，何等不舍。

　　但战争仍在继续，杀戮仍在进行。

　　禹疆城内，女人们拿起武器站在城墙上，沉沉凝视着忘川之畔的滚滚黑烟。

　　城中一片死寂，众人各司其职，严阵以待。城市下方，巨大的地窖内全是老人和孩子。老人们将自己年迈的身躯当成最后一道屏障，尊上设下的结界若破，他们便散尽真元，只求能阻上一阻。

　　孩子们手拉着手，那一张张小脸虽然吓得惨白，却倔强的咬住下唇不吭一声。为了父母，为了魔族，他们一定要活着。

　　忽然一道惊雷将大地震得颤动不已。

　　众人心头一紧，继而狂喜。“是尊上，尊上来了！”

　　他们所料不错，此时此刻，忘川河畔，魔尊正坐在分水兽上，一身云袍猎猎飞舞。

　　他伸指一弹，一个光圈便以迅雷不及掩耳之势击中鎏英身后的战鼓，鼓声贯穿天际，三军雷动。

　　众人心中恐惧尽去，眼中重新燃起战意。只要尊上在，便无所畏惧。

　　魔尊缓缓举起右手，五指猛的一握，厉声道：“射！”

　　箭雨立刻铺天盖地般朝忘川那头射去，火系术法者口唇微动，舌尖有咒，霎时间那没入黑雾的箭猛的炸开，火雨纷纷，将那些邪祟烧得不停翻滚。

　　“果然怕火。”魔尊冷笑，命道：“结阵。水系功法者在前，火系功法者在后。水御，火攻。”

　　刹那间无数火龙、火箭、火鸟皆朝黑雾冲去。邪祟似被激怒，河中掀起滔天巨浪，幽魂冥鬼露出狰狞獠牙，嘶吼着从河中爬出。

　　“既这般迫不及待，本尊便送你重返幽冥。”

　　分水兽发出一声嘶吼，载着魔尊飞到半空。那兽头上有角，形如弯月，额间正中有火焰跳动。它蹄下云雨环绕，口中发出风雷之声，周身伴有日月之光。

　　魔尊掌中火莲绽放，双手轻轻一推，两朵莲花霎时化作一片火海，牢牢将那片黑雾覆于其下。

　　琉璃净火，诸般业火之首，岂是普通火系功法者能相较的？

　　笼罩天地的黑色迅速退去，缓缓露出一抹天光。

　　那邪祟自然不甘，各处黑烟迅速朝此处聚拢。比起方才的漫天彻地，此时的黑雾小得可怜。但那抹浓重的黑色却比方才更深重了，仿佛将周遭光亮都吸了进去。

　　魔尊神色越发凝重，座下分水兽不安的刨着蹄子。

　　忽然地面裂出无数沟壑，魔兵们惨叫着掉入深渊，转瞬就被火焰吞噬。黑色焰火从地心冲出，直达天际。

　　魔尊眉间一蹙，驱动分水兽返回阵中。就在此时，一道黑光往他背心直射过来。

　　“尊上！”鎏英惊叫。

　　魔尊右手一格，那黑光便停在他掌心一寸处。

　　众人刚松了口气，却见地心中一只黑影腾空而起，以迅雷不及掩耳之势朝魔尊冲来。

　　魔尊分身乏术，眼看便要被那黑影贯穿心口。就在这千钧一发之际，忽然从他心口发出一缕白芒，那白芒迅速化成一堵光墙，为魔尊挡住了这致命一击。

　　“是……是龙鳞。”有魔嘴唇颤抖，大声惊呼，“龙……龙之逆鳞！”

　　燎原君低声呢喃，“原来尊上将逆鳞放在了心口。”

　　那黑影被龙鳞光芒一映，终于现出了真身，原来是一只穷奇。

　　魔尊冷哼一声，挥手祭出琉璃净火，将它烧得魂飞魄散。

　　“尊上。”燎原君牢牢护在他身侧，“尊上先退，属下殿后。”

　　魔尊脸色惨白，紧紧捂住腹部。他闭上双目，忍过那一波绞痛。“鎏英听令，命……命三军退后，死守……死守禹疆城。”

　　“是！”鎏英接过统帅一职，挥动令旗指挥军队。

　　魔兵们纪律严明，虽是败退也退得有章有法，丝毫不乱。

　　就在这时头顶忽然掠过一片黑影，接着便听到一声清越的鸟鸣。

　　“巨鹰，是巨鹰！”

　　“还有孔雀。”

　　“青鸾。”

　　无数鸟儿自上界飞下，领头的便是一只有着华美尾羽的巨大孔雀。

　　“羽族来了。”众魔发出欢呼。

　　魔尊用神识传讯，“穗禾，去禹疆城接出老弱妇孺，送往天界。”

　　孔雀深深朝他看了一眼，率众向禹疆城飞去。

　　忘川上空疾风骤然加剧，仿佛有人在桀桀怪笑。

　　魔尊咬牙，挣扎着起身，却又被腹中疼痛逼得跪倒在地。

　　燎原君心痛无比，“殿下，我送你回天界。”

　　“不行，只有本尊会琉璃净火。”魔尊紧紧抓住他的手，指尖用力得发白。他狠狠喘了两口气，五指一张，一朵莲花在掌心缓缓绽放，剔透如琉璃。

　　那花瓣绽放得很慢，全不似往时。

　　燎原君知道那是因为此时殿下已极其虚弱，倘若他会琉璃净火，纵然一死又何足惜。但没用的他，除了守在殿下身边，还能做什么呢？

　　莲花终于盛放，在忘川之畔竖起一面火墙。那火墙顺着河岸绵延无尽，成为魔界的最后一道屏障。

　　“尊上！”众魔回头，遥遥望着亮彻天地的那片红光。有人眼中含泪，有人跪倒在地，也有人强忍哀伤继续前行。

　　滚滚惊雷由远及近，云海翻涌，现出数不尽的天兵。

　　“润玉。”魔尊抬头看着那立在云天之上的一袭白衣，缓缓起身，手执黑焰剑昂然而立。

　　“准备！”天帝举起右手，眼中满是狠意。“射！”

　　一波箭雨朝邪祟射去，万千天兵紧随其后，手执法器冲向忘川。

　　霎时间金光大盛，金甲黑影战于一处。不知是谁丢了性命，又不知是谁魂返幽冥。尸骸遍地，血流漂杵。

　　“旭儿。”天帝催动座下神兽，朝魔尊冲去。

　　眼看胜利在即，不知为何魔尊却心头一颤，厉声道：“别过来。”

　　话音方落，忘川河水猛然分开。黑幽幽看不到底，阴风阵阵邪气四溢。

　　只在须臾之间，万千天兵便被夺了性命，化作一片瑰丽的灵光。

　　“旭儿。”天帝神魂欲碎，他化出龙身朝魔尊飞驰而去。

　　飞龙御天，风驰电掣，但终究还是慢了一步。

　　魔尊就在他面前，活活被那片黑雾吞噬了。

　　


End file.
